Tiff
Tiffany is one of the members of The Terrific Three, and the smartest and sexiest of the group. she likes pachinko. History Tiff was born in the Harena Region, a region that is alot like real life Egypt. Tiff was abandoned by their parents at the very early age of 5 because she had intense vitiligo and her entire skin turned white when she completed 4 years, not only that but her eyes were blue and hair was blonde, all of those characteristics were considered to be cursed and destined to bring ones family to their damnation. She was left out in one of the deserts of Harena when she was asleep. she cried and tried to look for her parents for hours until she got tired and just sat there depressed, until a family of Gibles, Gabite and Garchomp came and raised her as her own. When she completed 10 years she was already strong and confident enough to travel the world to find her original parents, but since she had no money she coudnt afford a fly, so she tamed one of Harenas Flying Type Pokemon and flew on it, but no matter where she would fly, she coudnt find them. The Pokemon was struck by a Hurricane and presumably died, making Tiff fall into a Region in which she would soon meet Daniel and Johnny. 'Teams' Her Unovan team consisted of her starter, an Emboar named Sprite, a Golduck named Chris, a Magnezone named Grapeshock, a Krokorok named Shaquondra, a Leavanny named Sasuke, and a Druddigon named Ridley. Her Alolan team consisted of her starter, an Incineroar named Tigger, a Raticate named Biggie Cheese, an Oricorio named Thor, and a Mudsdale named Eddie Murphy. Her Hoennian team consisted of her starter, a Blaziken named Baltimore, a Slaking named Shadow, a Masquerain named Hippo Roller, an Azumarill named Stockton, a Sableye named Stitch, and an Armaldo named El Matador. Her Johtoan team consisted of her starter, a Typhlosion named Caldera, a Ursaring named Beast Boy, a Bastiodon named Meshuggah, a Celebi named Neuron, a Heracross named Estrella, a Gyarados named Salmon and a Pimp named Slickback. she also captured an Rhyperior named Monolith but it was put in a box. Her Sinnohan team consisted of her starter, a Infernape named Liu, a Hippowdon named Geras, a Dusknoir named Cornelia, a Machamp named Kollector, a Eeevee named Vera, and her daughter, Snowy. Her Kaloan team consisted of her starter, a Delphox named Warlock, a Diggersby named Big Chungus, a Tyrantrum named Highness, a Braviary named Valeria, her second daughter Gaya, and a Aegislash named Vargskelethor. she also briefly caught Yveltal and tamed Xerneas, however she let them free once AZ beat up Lysandre. Battling Strategies Tiff main strategy is to hit enemies hard and fast with their biggest weaknest, sometimes she likes to raise her Pokemon stats to assure her absolute victory. Even tho she likes to ignore doing clever strategies in Pokemon battles, she can elaborate some very clever strategies on how to catch Pokemon. Personality If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse, If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat, If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house, If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat, If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse. Appearance Tiff is the most beautiful and hot living being to ever roam any known realm, she's so beautiful you have to be EPIC to look at her without nutting internally and dying secs after. Tiff is a tall blonde blue eyed white skinned(Because vitiligo, however she still has some black on her left asscheek) girl, who wears glasses and wears a red jacket that has a black shirt underneath that is almost identical to Guy Fieris shirt, with flames and shit. on Johto, when she transformed into a Cambion, she developed a demon tail and some lateral horns on her head(along with smaller front facing horns on her forehead), Tiff often shaves her horns so that she does not get hellbent and try to take over the world. she has sharper teeth and sunglasses that hide her super hot but scary demonic eyes that pierce through your souls dick. she has floof hair, aka afro, she uses it to keep lots of items there but it has never been shown onscreen. Those demonic characteristics dont seem to affect other characters in any way because its the fuckin Pokemon World so she thought this woudnt cause too much comotion with the amount of insane creatures roaming this realm, however tho, she learned her lesson when an crazy religious old lady looked at her demon tail and started trying to kill her. Since that day, Tiff used her demon powers to make her horns and tail invisible, she didnt bother on her eyes because her sunglasses are kinda stuck on her eyes, for now. Tiff bought a scarf on the scarf store that is very similar as to the scarf of the Fourth Doctor of Doctor Who, also she now wears a baby carrier to carry her Riolu Egg around. After Midas, the Joltik with the Golden Touch leaped onto Tiffs hair, it became white. Tiffs true demon form is too cursed to be described besides the 8 arms, however Daniel, Johnny and Shane dont seem to mind her appeareance because they love her no matter what she is. Tiff currently has the Pompadour hairstyle, which is not that similar to Josuke from JoJo because of the floor and its certainly way bigger, but will make Tiff just as pissed as him if somebody insults it. Tiffs afro grew back after she transformed into an Bouffalant and murdered several children on the Sinnoh Battle Frontier then transformed back. Tiif now wears an necklace made of human ribs, which she got from Alova Bottom. Powers and Abilities Before Johto she was just your average girl and didnt had much going for her besides the ability of taking anyone to Flavor Town. When drinking alchohol her intelligence raises up greatly, allowing her to make countless and useful inventions. however Tiff has rehabbed soon and dropped the whole scientist thing too. On Johto tho, Tiff hanged herself so she could go to hell. in the 5 years(5 minutes) she spent on hell she learned how to perform various demonic spells, and when she turned the new ruler of hell she turned half demon and got new demon abilities like super strenght, regeneration, fire breathing, etc. When she returned to hell again, she rejected her humanity and became full demon, being even more powerful than before. Tiff can transform into her true form, a gigantic demon with 8 arms with almost infinite strenght, speed and agility, with a way more vast array of powers. Tiff is not exactly immortal, she can die of a lot of things, however she can revive infinite times, leaving her previous body behind, which turns into mold and vanishes after 30 seconds. Tiff can turn into pretty much any Pokemon and other beings but she never does this because she never feels its needed. Weaknesses No matter what, Tiffs immune system will always be trash and she will often get infected with sickness and poisons, although now she can heal at will with her demon powers in Johto. Tiffany briefly had the Hanahaki Disease, a disease that produces tumors inside and out of someone's body that are almost identical to plants and flowers, it only gets really serious when the host starts vomiting flowers. Hanahaki can only be cured if the person with it is loved by the one they love the most(in a romantic way). Tiff never knows if someone is joking or being serious. Tiff, being a demon, was weak to christian things like holy water, crosses and etc, however tho since BBQ Sauce was blessed by a demon, it shields her from all christianity. Flint planted an device on her neck that pumps BBQ straight onto her bloodstream so she does not have to get more BBQ, since she is banned from buying it. If she sees shiny or sparkly things, she begins to enter Garchomp mode and go sharkshit feral, she will go for shiny and sparkly things first to either collect them or eat them, then will go after every living being on the area, not even allies are safe. Garchomp Repellants dont seem to work on her on this state so best way is to hit her with ice, however tho this its very hard to do this, as she is very quick and does not hesitate on attacking anything that threatens her. Relationships Daniel - Gay and Lesbian Solidarity. Tiff views Daniel as a father figure because she never had a parent, she does not view Johnny as one however because she views him more like a brother. Johnny - Tiff and Johnny are good friends, who share most likings and personality traits. Tiff views him as a brother but its yet to admit this. Shane - Why you got so many necklace, why you got necklace Unova(seriously why did i type Alola wtf) Bianca - Tiff was the first one to grab a Pokemon from Bianca, but she never got to meet her, only grabbed the Pokeball and skeedaddled. Alder - Has bug bite fetish. Cheren - Hate that guy. Roxie - Tiff and her had some good times while dating, but eventually they stopped contacting eachoter more and more and they decided the best was to breakup, but still continue being friends. Team Plasma - She dont like, bad. Burgh - oh my gohd jame charl Colress - Ligma fucking balls lmao Elesa - Tiff approves of her relantionship with Johnny but thats about it. Clay - Dig this nuts Skyla - BEGONE THOT Drayden - Tiff thought Drayden was her dad for no reason other than the fact he was an adult man, this proves Tiff immeasurable gullibleness. but Tiff thought of him as epic. Zinzolin - Gonna kill me, better make it count, better do it in one shot Marlon - Brando Caitlyn - I sleep. Shauntal - READ A BOOK, READ A BOOK, READ A MOFUCKIN BOOK Grimsley - Tiff didnt want his mon to end up dead, all she wanted was to win his gambling game but he didnt let. Marshal - Epic. N - Word Iris - Fellow black girl, neat. Alola(there we go) Kukui - very epic. Lillie - she a white girl so me like Hala - fat fuck Hau - fucking loser Whatserface and Watchamacallit - Country twin girls which Tiff found and fucked in the Daycare, they didnt have names for some reason so they wanted to be called Bitch 1 and Bitch 2, which Tiff didnt like much in reality but oh well, she was not proud of doing what she did, however their dad was at Ram Ranch so he might have fucked Sal/Erron, which is...something. Gladion - edgy kid but epic Illima - h e e l i e s Mallow - BEGONE THOT Olivia - Tiff gave Olivia Kukuis love letter. Lana - Anal The Masked Royal - Tiff liked battling with him Kiawe - Tiff found him...intense. Faba - please no. Plumeria - not to be a lesbian but FUCKIN HOT Lusamine - Tiff feared her at first but then began fearing Johnny for eating her. Hoenn May - ITS GONNA BE MAY Birch - How could i confuse him with Burgh lmao. Norman - As standard as a Normal Type Gym Leader could get(altho Lenora pretty thicc tho). Wally - Pretty sweet boy who deserves love, It was a good thing Johnny vaccinated him before he fucking died. Roxanne - YOU DONT HAVE TO PUT ON THE RED LIGHT Brawly - Liked his voice, would probably listen to an ASMR video of it and probably jack o- Wattson - Thicc old b fucking dies laughing 2019 colorized. Flannery - Hot but not because Fire Type, but because sexiness. Winona - Even i woudnt fuck. Tate and Liza - Sad they didnt fuck. Juan and Wallace - Woter Sydney - Pretty cool. Phoebe - She was asking for it Glacia - TIG OL BITTIES Drake - k. Steven - Stoner Archie - YOU ARE A PIRATE Maxie - Oh okay. Blanca - I tried to make you a interesting character but gave up on the first secs so my bad but ur not relevant. Johto Elm - Boo Hoo Crying ''Oh im sorry, did somebody get addicted to heroin? Did somebody get addicted to heroin? Falkner - Not sure if that Gulpin story was true or false but it was weird af. Bugsy - B got fucking bamboozled, dont deal with the devil. Whitney - Nice ass. Morty - Needs an exorcism Chuck - Felt bad for him. Jasmine - Saw she sitting on a Magnemite, looks like she can take dick well. Pryce - Underrated, Tiff saw his true potential and considered him as a grandfather she never had. Clair - Id fuck. Will - Dude can fit a lot of ping pong on his nostrils, epic. Koga - Somnabulous b. Bruno - DOES BRUNO MARS IS GAY Karen - Karen, unleash me from this Wiki in this instant Lance - YOU DO NOT MATTER Kanto Surge - SADNESS SADNESS SADNESS SADNESS Janine - Tiff found her pretty cool, Janine seems to be a normal human being who just so happened to enter in a life of crime, but Tiff helped her get back on her goodness. Misty - Misty unfortunately decided to take a very bad path, the path of drug abuse, luckily for her Tiff sent Misty to an rehab center, she didnt visit her in a while but it assumes she is better now. Blaine - Tiff always thought of him as a nice dood. Siebold - Epic. Brock - Tiff thought he was a rapist but she was wrong, oh well thats good ig. Erika - Erika plays some lit ass J-Metal so Tiff loved her, she also felt sorry for Daniel mining her tree for no reason, smfh. Sinnoh Rowan - Oh. Barry - Fuckin genie will smith Roark - Cool aussie ig, not much else to say. Gardenia - Bonkers bitch who fucks Pokemon, Tiff didnt like her at all, and got traumatized by her. Mars - Kinda cool, Tiff thought she would have tentacle nipples. Team Galactic - Bad. Maylene - Tiff is a big fan of Maylene. Wake - Same goes for Wake. when younger, at 11 or 12 years old, Tiff liked to use her underwear as a mask and imitate Wakes fighting moves when she watched PWF on TV. Fantina - Tiff felt sorry for her. Byron - Tiff decided to try battling him unprepared, however he used his cybernetic eye shit and noticed her Pokemons were not that strong and melted her arm with his eye laser shit. she then ran away from the gym and used her demon powers to grow her arm back. Riley - I fuckin lob u u gave me my egg wdegrhyjikoplh6yuj. Jupiter - Smh dont do that to Barry. Charon - *roars and kills in Demon* Cyrus - Pathetic. Candice - Pretty cool, no pun intended...nah it was intended. Flint - FLINT LOCKWOOD! Volkner - Tiff really felt for Volkner, just a dude bored of life, luckily for him tho, he got the loss he was aching for. Aaron - Aaron Blergh. Sal - He's an outlaw loose and running, came the whisper from each lip And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip. Lucian - He existed ig. Cynthia - An legit cool woman, eats pocky. Doug - Big ass hat bruv. Palmer - Tiff is a fan of him and respects him. Thorton - Fuck this niigga. Dahlia - Belle Delphine. Darach - She though of him as the wackest pimp to ever exist. Shauna - Wears short shorts. Viola - Im gonna do whats called an GoPro gamer move. Alexa - T I D D I E S Sycamore - Cyka blyat. Team Flare - Team Blergh more like, these dudes are just carbon copies of the previous evil teams. Grant - Bruh i thought this niigga was an chick. Sir Neckbeard - Dogfucker. Gurkinn - Cool guy, his huge ass eyebrows are a power source to compensate with lack of hair, he also gave Tiff her new Mega Timbs which are pretty slick bruv. Jin - Quite cool, we need more Dark Type Gym Leaders, specially this humble. Diantha - H O E. Ramos - Prune Juice. Granbull - WE ON THE HOTEL, MOTEL, HOLIDAY INN! Bonnie - Tiff quite liked her, she kinda grown up for her age, and they both like WWE. Clemont - So not a weebazoid, well they are quite cool, but they need to be themselves more. Sophie - Was cool ig but their Clauncher was retarded af, it does not know that its a shrimp aswell as an crawfish smfh, also btw you dont get to decide what you are bruh if i say youre an shoe you are now a shoe bruh, just deal with it. anyways, thanks for Valeria. Ginyu Hoe Force - ''Malicious hand rubbing and smirk Lysandre - Im the baaaaaad guy...duh. Olympia - Glad she died, horny ass old woman.. Xerosic - Good guy. Sedna - Ah yes. Sedna met Tiff when she was 6, both stopped Seel Clubbing. Wikstrom - Tiff likes and respects this man a lot, and she was fascinated by the stories of his lineage. Wikstrom stopped battling trainers since 1 year ago, however Tiff gave his love for battling back. Malva - Tiff thought she was just an insufferable sad bitch, but she turned out to be an good person so Tiff decided to use Valeria to bring her Arcanine back to life. She kinda bad doe- Drasna - Kind and nice lady, also the mother of Sycamore and Clair and the aunt of Lance, Tiff was surprised they were related. Mina - https://youtu.be/PaZXPx1kdtg, 1:19 The Underground Flowey/Asriel - LOOK AT MY SON LOOK AT MY SON I LOVE HIM I LOV- Oh he ded. Toriel - Cool goat mom, Tiff loves and respects her. Sans and Papyrus - Pun making Skeletons, nothing much to say here, Sans is epic and Papyrus cant make spaghetti for shit, both cool tho. Undyne - Cool sexy flat fish, nothing much else to say. Alphys - Cool weeb lizard, she watched anime with Tiff. Mettaton - If Ultron was a gay lord, Tiff does not like him much. Muffet - Nice spider lady who listens to Slipknot. Asgore - FINGERS IN HIS ASS- Gallery s.jpg|oh yeah yeah guy-fieiri-flame.jpg|Tiffs idol 37419c87-a725-4fe1-97ec-0b53cc7d3261.jpg|Tiff, not getting a joke|link=t 9889_oDdudGQj.png|A true beauty MGM_2.png|Hot stuff hellmann-s-bbq-sauce-430ml-50404190.jpg|you complete me~ Ff88e2e8-f00f-4d85-b32d-91746c6c5ded.png|Tiff thinking bout herself, cause shes the only one who matters in this bitch. 3010c386-933c-4a0e-9c2b-40e06f3b3362.jpg|Tiffany b liek Trivia * She has 6 toes on her left foot. * She likes autographs. * None of her Pokemon are cis or straight. * Tiffany is a trans lesbian. * Tiffany is black with intense vitiligo. * She has a addiction for Gashapon. * She likes Rap and Metal. * Her fursona is a Garchomp. * Tiff has a fetish for being shocked, and dying. * When Tiff feels a bad memory coming her brain automatically makes her say EEP, and makes the memory go away. * She hates Voltorb and Electrode, the reason is unknown as she herself forgot but it has to do with the fangame Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark(idek how since the game only has Fakemon but whatever). * Tiff eats and drinks while walking. * She apparently took piano classes, and can play it quite well. * After transforming into a demon, Tiff swears differently than humans, per example, she says Antichrist instead of Jesus Christ, Fucking Heaven instead of Fucking Hell, For Satans Sake instead of For Gods Sake, etc. * She is fluent in Quackanese(Duck language) * Alola was the only region where she didnt have a full team of six Pokemon, she instead had 4. * She likes sand and sandstorms. * She despises cold, not much of an issue because she can warm her body up. * Best daughter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demon/Half Demon Category:Main Characters Category:Lacoste Gang Category:Champions